User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- THIS IS BECAUSE YOU CYBER-PUNCHED MEH!!!! }} ((And teh bloody nose you gave meh when you cyber-punched meh. IT HURT!))}} }} Blanky, How does you create a username? - Unregistered Contributer Blue Boxes blanky i needs help on sleepy can you do that thing how it has the sadnes angry and stuff thing on the picture for me please and do a sleeping one :) blanky i needs help on sleepy can you do that thing how it has the sadnes angry and stuff thing on the picture for me please and do a sleeping one How's my Sim request?--S.T.V.N. 9000 21:14, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Sim Request Have you started it yet? Corey785 21:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) BANNOR Jello XD THANX!!! Thank you for making my character! After Sage dose a little editing the background, I'll start useing it. -Tygester Could you make my sim if you aren't busy, please? 1st Request!!! WOOHOO!!! Iya' there! A Request That's Easy and Quick Okay Blanky, if you read, please answer back. }} ... Maplestory transformation? Blanky, look at this! i dont play maplestory but it looks cool. Um... }} Accounts Not to be bossy Questions Advert Request Yay for you! No more requests! (from me, anyways) (profanity), running around town! (talk at myself) OOOh, new ad! ginnny,moods,and more PASTA THAN BEFORE uh hi how do i do that thing where its like a bubble around my message and my sim kinda looks like beebee but she has brown eyes :) My Sim! World Ends With You, The ) #Beat the main storyline of Another Day (Beat the Black Skullers, not Joshua's challenge/Hanaekoma Noise form. Heh heh, this is my new favorite day. Fangirl obsessions are so fun to watch. ) #Got 6 pin slots (MUAHAHA I HAS MOAR DAN YUU!) #Current Pins: http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427084411/twewy/images/a/a7/Pin_086.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427084831/twewy/images/6/6b/Pin_147.png http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427084907/twewy/images/3/3b/Pin_157.png http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427085013/twewy/images/c/cd/Pin_173.png http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427085127/twewy/images/2/2d/Pin_188.png http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427085638/twewy/images/0/0b/Pin_262.png (Thinkin' of addin' http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080427085161/twewy/images/c/c5/Pin_198.png but I dunno what to got rid of ) #Have 100% on all except four shopkeepers #Battled elephant on Hard. Lost. (Those are easily the hardest non-boss Noise. ) #Got 3 Shadow Matters}} }} My sim request My Sim Request be taking a long time. What's the hold up? Corey785 22:44, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh......I'm really sorry...... Corey785 22:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) A FATEFUL CHOICE! My New Wiki: PLEEZ HELP!?!? Hi so you know :) my charter has: eyes:brown mouth:beebees hair:beebees in my sims agents clothes:dolly dear hearts in my sims extas:no feckals hey my name will not sleepy anymore it will be Princess Alice summers Pearl Jam and the Wikians Alright About the Game QUESTION }} YOU WERE PROBABLY CHUBBY BEFORE YOU HAD YOUR GROWTH SPURTS, TOO! ...When I clicked Preview, I just realized what a fun word "chubby" is to say. chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby *slapped*}} OMIGOSH! }} my sims appance i chose dolly dear heart beter than beebee eyes:taylors mouth:same as dolly clothles:same as dolly hair colour:brown hair style:same as dolly ' OMG!!!!' i love the doll she has can i have that with me I'm Killing you, Aren't I? OMG THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MOODZ. YOU WERE PROBABLY CHUBBY BEFORE YOU HAD YOUR GROWTH SPURTS, TOO! ...When I clicked Preview, I just realized what a fun word "chubby" is to say. chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby chubby *slapped* ---- Oh, and what do you put in to make that scared mood of yours? }} }} I was expectin' you to say sumthin' like "NO I WASN'T!" whether you were lying or not. >_> Whatevar. *dumps chili onto Blanky's tray*}} The Picture...of Jambalaya :O .}} Can't edit Buddy list. '(I meant to send it you in my last meesage again, thank my laziness.)}} Spelling }} }} }} }} Thank you very much!!! I understand about the delay, Its fine, and about the word bubble, Holli is working on it right now.Corey785 22:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) PLEASE AND THANK YOU!}} And, uh, hopefully, yes.}} }} Star for GIMP i need help :( TAYZ someone named googley bear edited my page with out asking just cause i like pie and gummy bear he deleted them :( im new so i dont know who owns what ALFALFA MILKSHAKES!!! ddd Stupid iPod }} Easy Request }} OMG VACATION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wallpaper (NOTE FROM RANDOMDUDEMAN: OMGZORS IM NEVER GONNA FEEL HELPFUL WITH YOU ALWAYS REDIRECTING REQUESTS TO TEH ADMINS! Zat is all.)}} PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! By Hipchick could you please make emotions for my sim? I want poppy's cute look, the laugh, and a picture of me DJing. She looks like this: Eyes: Clara's Hair: Summer's, But red Dress: Esma's Tatoo 1#: The star one Tatoo 2#: The heart one Send them to me soon, please. Wii, PC or Both? I have a question... do you use MySims for PC, Wii or both?... because I saw an image (I'll put it below) that has parts that I've never seen... If you use the Wii version please tell me with which character yo get those pieces for houses... looooooove MySims too!TDISeriesFan 23:01, July 3, 2010 (UTC) here. by sam Skin: tan Mouth: Poppy's oh, and can I also have some other emotions, these maybe: hovering on a broom like Wendalyn do air guitar like Annie Radd and sketching like Cedlla. Oh my god... }} Continue please! Cheat Codes }} thanxx Thank you ... I really wanted to know that... thanxxTDISeriesFan 17:24, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Put my show on MySims Wiki ad and main page please. Thankz Interview HAPPY BIRTHDAY! }} Word Bubbles give me pic for my show /so you think you got talent/ the pic must have chaz djcandy and name of show Request } |text = It's me, Mayor Zain.. Imma just use the Dr. F Bubble! JUST RETURN TO ZE CANDY PAGE! MORE AND MORE DRAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!! Dr.F Uh oh! He gonna be angry if he find out I used his bubble! You be Grammar Nazi police so help meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! }} i need a pic for my simhe look like dark sink bronw eye bronwhair basketballoutfit dots on the nose blackglasses MySims PC Portrait P.I.E. Sim Sim yo my sim got bronwhair/ backwors hat w skull on it/ darkskin/ big bronw eyes /basket ball outfit/mount look likeguy on cover of my sims agents yes and i got 1# on it i want it to be seethough when i going get my pic } |text = My Mad Science has failed... DR. FANATIC CAUSED MY ROBOTS AND COMMENTS ON DJ CANDY PAGE TO BE BLOCKED... NO MORE EDITS ON THAT PAGE! WAAAAAAAAAAA! I CAN IMAGINE HIM... **BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA** PLEASE HELP!!! }} cowing121 UMMMMM no why } |text = For MySims PC! Oh, and remember, if ye go online, me persona be Zain! I thinks it is already on ye buddy list... Cuz you be on my buddy list... }} } |text = Can ye also find the link for the pc moods cuz me want to D.I.Y my emote and sim making... cuz me think I give ye tooooooo much work! I be doing D.I.Y! }} } |text = Cuz I live in England... If it is 6pm, it be uhh... 1pm? But on the internet it say New York, 5 Hour diff. I got the state you live from your user page! But I am available on PC from 2:30pm GMT onwards (Saturday) and 1pm onward (Sunday) 7pm-9pm (Friday)! B4 I forget... From July 21st, I'm coming to America, I'm going to Miami, Orlando and Tampa! It'd be FREAKY if I see any of the users... Oh wait... it won't cuz me don't know what ye guys look like! If I have a PC in the suite, or if I find out... I'm taking my MySims PC Game... AND WE CAN GO ONLINE! ! But if there isn't... see ya online August 3rd 2010... Oh and teh New York thing.. here be proof I found: 'My mommy only be off for Independence Day weekend, so we're just goin' on a short 2 day trip. And we're not going that far; it's just upstate New York on a bus tour (I live in NYC). YESH.' BOOYA! }} } |text = Oh... thanks for teh link! Now I know what i need to type! So far, you and ACL are my favourite admins! Am I the only British user? }} Racing Portal It's official!! :o I watched a lot of girleh anime. I tihnk they all kinda are... but not realleh... most I watched were...}} Re: Racing Portal Taunting Potatoes }} }} I probably make the 2nd part of the Sim Feud blogs the Monday. It will be for the dialogues. }}